Lágrimas de Sangre
by Siria Atlante
Summary: Snape odia a los merodeadores por lo que todos sabemos? Es una posibilidad pero los grandes odios siempre nacieron de las grandes pasiones...(6cap. El misterio de Hallowen se desvela, muchas cosas les deparan a los protagonistas esa noche)
1. Tormenta de nieve

**_LÁGRIMAS DE SANGRE_**

****

     *Delirios de la autora:* 

¡Hola a todos! Aquí estoy con mi segundo fic, que estará explicado desde el punto de vista de Snape. No os enfadéis si me meto un pelín con los merodeadores, es lo que piensa el profe de pociones xDD.

Llevo escribiendo la historia desde hace ya días y se puede decir que esta prácticamente terminada, pero tengo que repasar algunos detalles. Aquí os dejo con el epílogo, que evidentemente ya es definitivo (si no, no lo hubiera subido U_u).

Nos os preocupéis, que ya me callo, si no os aburriré a todos antes de que empecéis a ver de que va el fic ^^U.

Advertencia: Esta historia va a tener dosis de misterio, amor, drama y alguna que otra escena tórrida que me reservare para la parte central-final (espero ser capaz de escribir cochinadas *^_^* xDDDD)

Aps, y aunque me veáis así de chalada el fic es serio, o sea que venga, a centrarse todo el mundo!

_** **************Introducción: Tormenta de nieve****************_

Aquel día estaba cayendo una verdadera tormenta de nieve. No era una de aquellas que tenían por objetivo dejar un bonito paisaje navideño. Más bien, esta tormenta era de las que pretenden aterrorizar a las personas y dejar a su paso un frío invernal que te cale hasta los huesos como dagas afiladas.

Por suerte, en todas las estancias de Hogwarts, un fuego a tierra ardía constantemente llenando de calor todos los rincones. Se notaba que los elfos domésticos ponían todo su afán en mantener la llama viva y con fuerza constantemente.

Una de estas estancias se trataba de una habitación fría, oscura y llena de frascos con contenidos poco recomendables de mencionar. Entre las estanterías y guardados en armarios protegidos por grandes candados hechizados podías llegar a encontrarte cualquier ser disecado, ya fuera planta o animal. Eso sin contar las numerosas partes de seres desmembrados: ojos de tritón, colas de rata, polvo de cuerno de unicornio, garras de hipogrifos… Se trataba sin duda de un despacho, pero un despacho muy singular: el despacho del profesor de pociones Severus Snape.

Éste tenia el pelo lacio, graso y a la altura de los hombros, dejando entrever el poco cuidada personal que se dedicaba a sí mismo. Sin embrago, y a pesar de esa nariz ganchuda que muchos alumnos se empeñaban a comparar a la de un águila, el profesor también tenía una mirada penetrante proveniente de unos ojos tan negros como la más absoluta oscuridad. Poseía una expresión permanente en el rostro de prepotencia y orgullo y en ese momento se encontraba escribiendo informes de algunos de los alumnos que habían cometido errores en las practicas. 

Entre las manos tenia uno que empezaba con el nombre de Neville Longbottom, un muchacho regordete que por alguna extraña razón se había propuesto arruinarle todas las clases gracias a esa torpeza innata de la que era portador. ¡Realmente le hastiaba ese muchacho!: en solo medio minuto había intoxicado a la mitad de la clase. Snape pensó que ni el mismo proponiéndoselo podría haber conseguido los mismos resultados en tan poco tiempo.

El viento rugía fieramente en los terrenos del colegio llegando a provocar ese molesto silbido de la piedra al erosionarse, razón por la cual la concentración de Snape fue disipándose. Nunca podía estar atento cuando sucedían estos fenómenos meteorológicos, le traían demasiados recuerdos dolorosos.

Dejando a un lado la ficha de Neville se levantó de su asiento y con la capa negra ondeando a cada paso que daba, se dirigió lentamente a la ventana y fijó su vista en el infinito. No supo exactamente el tiempo que estuvo con la mente tan en blanco como el manto que se estaba formando delante de el.

Cuando consiguió salir de ese estado fue a sentarse otra vez tras el escritorio con una sensación de cansancio extrema. Además sentía como si durante todo el tiempo que había estado contemplando la nieve alguien le hubiera apretado el corazón con tanta fuerza que casi se le llega a estallar entre las manos.

Se dejo caer pesadamente sobre la silla de piel color plata y verde oscuro, igual que el de la casa a la que dirigía, y miró hacia el fuego. La danza que realizaban las llamas alrededor de la madera siempre le dejaba hipnotizado.

Y así, con la mano sujetándose la cabeza, fue cerrando los ojos sintiendo la calidez del fuego en la cara y recordando el motivo de porque las tormentas de nieve le hacían sentirse tan sumamente desdichado.

*Delirios de la autora Parte 2:* 

Me olvidaba de decir todo aquello de que los personajes son de Rowling y bla, bla, bla, bla…

Y en el próximo capitulo…: Se nos presentará a los alumnos de Hogwarts 18 años antes, centrándonos en los amigos y enemigos (especialmente Black) de Snape, eso sin contar su amor secreto (una chica a la que nunca a dirigido la palabra y que parece ser un misterio para todo el mundo).

Pensaba poner todo lo del próximo capitulo junto con el epílogo, pero he pensado: "¡_No, insensata ¡ deja que antes puedan apretar el botón de poder!!" _xDDD

Os daré una pista: el botón de poder es este de aquí abajo en color lila que pone GO y con el tenéis el poder de decirme que os a parecido la historia, criticarme, preguntar, dar cualquier tipo de opinión… sea lo que sea estaré agradecida de leer vuestros comentarios ;D

¡¡Hasta pronto!!

Syria®


	2. El inicio del recuerdo

**LÁGRIMAS DE SANGRE**

****

**_*Delirios de la autora*:_** Eissss!, aquí va el primer capítulo de la vida de Snape, espero que no os sorprenda su actitud pero yo siempre me lo he imaginado así de joven.

En cuanto a reviews… soy tan extremadamente inteligente que como vi un fallo en la introducción borre la historia sin saber que también borraba los mensajes Ç____Ç (ya lo se, mas tonta no se puede ser _)

Pero weno, sé que me escribió **Minaya**, así que muchas gracias por dejarme un mensaje, espero que te guste toda la historia ;D Y espero que sigas pronto con la tuya, que me estoy enamorando de Aton (menuda pederasta estoy echa ^^UU)

Y hoy he visto el mensaje de **Lian-Dana: **¡¡muchísimas gracias!! Tú si que escribes bien que nos tienes a todas intrigas perdías con tu fic ^_~.

No te preocupes que no me meteré mucho con Siri, al fin y al cabo es uno de mis personajes favoritos y estoy loca por el así que por mucho que quiera… es imposible dejarle mal, mal.

****

**_Capítulo 1-El inicio del recuerdo_**

_Sala común de Slytherin-18 años antes-_

Aquel día la estancia estaría totalmente desierta si no fuera por que un alumno que se havia saltado el desayuno no estuviera rasgando con su pluma el silencio detrás de una montaña de libros. Desde la puerta principal solo se podía distinguir del chico los ojos y parte del oscuro cabello. Su mirada estaba totalmente centrada en el libro y los pergaminos que tenía esparcidos delante. Parecía que le fuera la vida en terminar el trabajo que estaba realizando. En un momento dado paró en seco, tiró la pluma encima del pergamino y dió un suspiro de alivio al mirarse el reloj de pulsera. Justo hubo acabado de hacer este gesto que sintió decir: ¡_Sierpes_!y seguidamente la puerta de la sala se abrió para dejar paso a un chico con el pelo largo y platinado. Aunque su cabello llamara la atención no lo hacia tanto como su manera de caminar y su porte altivo y egocéntrico. A parte de esto, tenía cada lado protegido por dos chicos enormes, que más que nacer parecían haber sido esculpidos en piedra.

-Ey, Snape, ¿que tal va mi trabajo de pociones?- dijo el único de los tres que parecía poder coordinar dos palabras juntas.

-Malfoy, que sepas que es la última vez que me salto un desayuno para terminarte un trabajo- dijo mostrándose bastante molesto.

-Venga, no te quejes tanto, que a ti te salen en media hora estos trabajos. Además, les he dicho a estos que te traigan algo de comer. – y dirigiéndose a los dos gorilas- Venga, ¿a qué esperáis?

-Lo siento Lucius…-empezó Crabe.

-Es que nos los hemos comido por el pasillo- termino Goyle.

-¡Idiotas! ¡¿No podéis tener nada entre las manos sin tener que llevároslo obligatoriamente a la boca?!- dijo soltando una sarta de chillidos.

-Es igual, déjalo Malfoy, de todas maneras se me ha quitado el hambre. Por cierto, ¿que hora es ya?- y mirándose al reloj exclamó:-¡¡Mierda!! ¡¡Al final vamos a llegar tarde y no va a servir para nada el trabajo!!

Los cuatro chicos salieron escopeteados de la sala para llegar a las mazmorras donde se impartía la clase. El profesor Marciel era el que daba la materia, y aunque era muy estricto en cuanto a horarios era una persona afable y extravertida. Incluso su manera de hablar cálida y tranquila hacía que no pudieras dejar de prestar atención ni un solo minuto. En aquellos momentos el objetivo de Snape era ser como el de mayor: le encantaba tanto la materia como la manera que tenia el profesor de darla. Y parecía ser que el afecto era mutuo, Marciel siempre le daba consejos y le resolvía cualquier duda amablemente.

Llegaron a la puerta donde ya se estaban agolpando los alumnos de dos casas: la suya propia y la de Ravenclaw. Solo hacia una semana que havia empezado el curso y aun no havia llegado a asimilar la suerte que habían tenido en poderse librar de esos odiosos Grifindors, que ahora compartían clases con los de Hufflepuff.

Por fin podía alegrarse de haber perdido de vista a Black y a Potter; que siempre se estaban metiendo con el por pasarse el día estudiando. ¿Que remedio le quedaba? El no era ni de lejos como ellos: guapos, populares y encima inteligentes. Sabia de sobras que si destacaba por encima de ellos en los estudios era porque se pasaba cuatro veces más tiempo estudiando. Y aun así no los superaba demasiado. Eso, y que encima se metieran con el, le repateaba. Lo bueno de aquellos dos era que desde que Potter salía con Evans se habían calmado bastante. La verdad es que Snape no entendía como una chica tan simpática y amable como Lily pudiera salir con el cretino de James. Ella era… buena persona. Si, era la definición más concreta que podía dar. Aunque habían hablado pocas veces siempre había sido muy amable con el, y eso que entre las dos casas nunca había habido muy buenas relaciones, que digamos…

Todos estos pensamientos se fueron disipando rápidamente porque en aquel momento le invadió un gran nerviosismo. El motivo de ello no era otro que una chica, pero no una chica normal y corriente, al menos para Snape, era Lamia Valaquia. Ya en el expreso de Hogwarts la havia buscado desesperadamente. Hacía seis largos años que la observaba en la distancia, y aunque jamás hubieran intercambiado palabra consideraba que era la persona mas parecida a él, algo así como su alma gemela. Pálida, solitaria, inteligente…siempre havia pasado inadvertida para todo el mundo menos para el. La impresión que tuvo al verla fue inmensa. Aunque seguía teniendo la mirada huidiza de siempre era imposible que pasara inadvertida para nadie. Seguía vistiendo de un discreto color negro que combinaba a la perfección con la larga cabellera y sus oscuros ojos. Sin embargo, ese año era aun más notable el contraste que tenia con su tez pálida, casi de ultratumba. Pero sus labios estaban más carnosos y rojos que nunca y unas curvas bien definidas se podían entrever detrás de la ancha túnica. A él le havia fascinado siempre esta alumna pero por desgracia parecía que este año no seria el único que se fijaría en ella.

Aunque ahora que estaba a escasos metros de ella, le entristecía ver que seguía como cada año, sola y separada de todo el mundo, sin ninguna amiga ni nadie con quien hablar.

En ese momento unas ganas terribles de acercarse a ella y darle conversación se vieron frustradas gracias a una persona muy poco oportuna, más concretamente, uno de los merodeadores.

**_*Delirios de la autora Parte 2*: _**Tachán, tachán! que merodeador será? Pistas: Es guapo, atractivo, encantador…he dicho guapo? xD Bueno, con esto las posibilidades quedan reducidas a tres, jajajaja. Otra pista: no esta pillado (quedan dos). Y además… mejor paro, que si no os lo digo y no valdría la pena haber puesto pistas ^^UUU

En el próximo capi no se que se verá, la verdad… es broma xD supongo que pondré la parte en la que Snape y Lamia empiezan a hablar. Será genial ver a Snape nervioso por el simple hecho de estar cerca de una chica. Es tan majo… ;D~~

Weno, dejadle reviews a esta loca que si no se deprime *^^* Byesss

Syria®


	3. El profesor de pociones

**LÁGRIMAS DE SANGRE**

**_Delirios de la autora_**: ¡¡Ya estoy aquí con el segundo capítulo!! Después cuando lo veo publicado no me siento del todo satisfecha, por que no creo que cause mucha expectación para los siguientes capítulos, y eso que en los próximos he disfrutado un montón haciendo el boceto U_u Hoy creo que ya he escrito mas de la mitad de la historia completa, así que espero terminarla pronto del todo para poderme dedicar exclusivamente a pulir algunos trozos. Y ahora una de mis partes favoritas…

Reviewssss!!!:

**Rei Nohara**: Me alegro mucho de que te guste el fic ;D Y no te preocupes por la aparición del gran Sirius Black, en este capítulo por ejemplo ya empezará a salir ^^, y en los siguientes también. Habrá una parte que tendrá una larga conversación con James que saldrá la mar de mono, pero para eso aun falta un poquito ^^U, como un par o tres de capis.

**Nury**: Me alegro de que te guste y no te preocupes por las actualizaciones, al menos una semanal habrá, porque de echo la historia en si ya esta casi terminada, pero en sucio. A la que corrija un capitulo lo publicaré inmediatamente ( esto ya lo había dicho antes, no? Joer, me repito mas que el ajo xDD)

A mi también me encanta Snape, tiene una personalidad muy maleable xD Y has acertado, en las siguientes líneas aparecerá el preciosssso Black (ya me parezco a gullum xDDD) Wooo, y me ido a tu pagina y me echo miembro de la orden, cosa que ya quería hacer desde hace tiempo ^O^ Stoy muy emosionada, snif, snif *^^*

**Nadilius weasley**: ya ves, más que tímido esta hiper empanado, ya veras que aunque vaya de duro al estar cerca de ella se derretirá como un helado en el desierto xDDD

Y aunque a mi tampoco me gusta que se meta con Harry y cia has de reconocer que esas partes son un puntazo, además voy a dar razones para que sea tan borde. Pobrecito Sevy…Ç_Ç (mejor no digo mucho que desvelare el misterio ^^U)

**Minaya!!**: No te preocupes, que ya lo veras… xDD y si, sé que en el capitulo anterior no salió mucho, pero en estos primeros solo estoy presentando un poco los personajes y lo que quería evidenciar con todo lo de Malfoy es que a pesar de intentar parecer frío y distante en realidad Snape no sabe decir que no cuando alguien necesita ayuda ;) Es tan majo…^^ Aps! Muy wapo tu fic, ¡¡síguelo pronto!! Aunque supongo que ya recibiste mi review ^_~ 

**Lian-Dana: **Jeje, sastamente! Es Sirius, parece que para la próxima tendré que dejar más incógnitas por que esta vez casi todos lo habéis adivinado xDD Y aunque ya lleven tiempo teniéndose manía en próximos capítulos es que no podrán ni verse...aisss, lo que hace el estar enamorado... ^^U Me alegro mucho que te guste el fic, a mi el tuyo me encanta, síguelo tan pronto como siempre ;D

Y por ultimo mi "queridísima" hermana pequeña…

**Sword_Master**: Serás tonta… ¬¬UU espero que después de dejarme dos mensajes inconclusos te hayas dado cuanta de que se cortan a la que intentas poner esta cara _.

Aunque no me extrañaría que siguieras preguntándote el porque fanfiction se niega a publicar un review tuyo completo xDDDDDDD

Por otra parte… no es que este vaga con maGia orientia ( magia jamas va con J!!! es un sacrilegio después de leerse Harry 4 veces cada uno… U_U), no furia china como te empeñas en llamarle (dios, si es que parece una peli de bruce lee #_#) si no que se me fue la inspiración y estoy totalmente volcada en este fic.

Y por último… yo no te dicho que digas que eres mi fan numero 1!!! Dios, me estas dejando fatal…¬_¬U pa decirme estas tonterías no hace falta que me escribas ;P

A todos los demás… dejad muchos review!!! xDDD

****

****

**_Capitulo 2-El profesor de pociones_**

Ya estaban todos en la puerta de las mazmorras cuando el simpático de Black tuvo que pasar por allí con su sequito de fans para buscar unas cosas que necesitaba para una poción. Seguramente ya estaba preparando alguna de sus bromas que tendrían como receptor a algún pobre incauto desprevenido. Avanzaba por el pasillo sabiendo que era admirado por muchas chicas, en especial con aquella ropa muggle a la que se havia aficionado. Ese día llevaba unos pantalones negros de pinzas con un polo azul celeste que hacia destacar mas sus ojos azules. Parecía que nada pudiera alterar su andar erguido y su porte altivo. 

Sin embargo, al pasar por delante de los alumnos, y como si algo le llamara desde el rincón mas oscuro del pasillo, giró en seco y se quedo observando un punto en concreto. 

-Ey Lamia, ¿que tal va eso?- dijo lanzándole una sonrisa a la chica que permanecía en la esquina oscura.

-..Bien..-dijo sin que casi pudieran oírlo los que estaban a menos de un metro de ella.

Snape estaba que trinaba. ¿Que hacia Black ablando con Lamia? Hacia años que iban juntos y precisamente ahora se ponía a hablar con ella. Seguro que ese curso se havia dado cuanta de lo guapa que era, cosa que el ya sabia desde hacia años. Pero el echo de que Sirius tuviera la soltura de dirigirse a ella sin que le temblaran las piernas como a el le hizo que se le revolvieran las tripas. Además, ¿acaso no veía que la estaba intimidado?

Deseó que no se fijara también en él, y menos que le ridiculizara con ese absurdo mote que le havia puesto junto con sus amiguitos, pero por desgracia eso no sucedió…

-Vaya si también está aquí mi querido amigo Snapy-dijo mirándole con desprecio.-No te puedes ni imaginar la ilusión que me hizo saber que te iba a perder de vista todo este año. Realmente ya no sabíamos que hacer para que dejaras de entrometerte en nuestros asuntos. Bueno, yo si pero James es demasiado bueno y lleva en la sangre todo eso de el héroe salvador- dijo sin poder parar de reír.

Black se refería a una bromita que decidió gastarle el curso pasado mediante la cual se entero de que Lupin era un licántropo. Él no es que se pasara el día intentando estropearles las bromas, la verdad es que aunque en muchas cosas les envidiaba, prefería pasar de ellos olímpicamente. Pero esos días los vio que estaban conspirando continuamente a sus espaldas lo que le hacia sospechar que le estarían preparando alguna de las suyas. Resulta que en realidad lo único que querían hacer era escaparse del castillo en las transformaciones de Remus, pero el echo de que el se equivocara haciendo suposiciones no justificaba lo que hizo Sirius al poner en peligro su vida.

Las carcajadas tanto del muchacho como de su club de admiradoras estaban haciendo que Snape se sintiera sumamente avergonzado, sobre todo teniendo en cuanta que la escenita la estaban presenciando tanto los de su casa como los de Ravenclaw. En una fracción de segundo empezó a sentirse muy vulnerable. Lamia le estaba mirando y no tenia la menor idea de que decir para quedar bien a los ojos de ella.

Optó por decir mientras le empezaba a recorrer un sudor frío por toda la espalda:

-Ya se que aquel día te arruiné los planes, pero míralo por el lado bueno, si llegas a conseguirlo ahora estarías en Azkaban, que creo que es la vivienda mas adecuada para personas como tú.

Realmente Snape no le deseaba la mencionada cárcel a nadie, ni siquiera a Black, pero ya se sabe que cuando uno esta en una situación desesperada acabas por decir lo primero que se te pasa por la mente, y en ese momento la mente de Severus no estaba en pleno rendimiento.

-Ja, te crees muy gracioso, ¿verdad? Que sepas que con tal de librarme de ti no me importaría pasar unos añitos en el peor sitio del mundo.

Tampoco Sirius pensaba lo que decía. Ese par siempre havia intentado crearse una coraza de respeto proyectando una imagen de superioridad y de dureza ante los demás alumnos; y por supuesto ninguno de los dos podía permitir que el otro la resquebrajara con insultos. Y menos ahora, que cierta chica estaba presenciando la escena.

Una voz rompió la conexión de las miradas de los dos, que en ese momento parecía que pretendieran fundir al otro hasta reducirlo al tamaño de un minúsculo insecto.

Sirius…- la voz de Valaquia resonó en todo el pasillo a pesar de decirlo en un bajo tono, seguramente gracias a la resonancia que provocaba toda la tensión que originaban los dos chicos.

-Dime, preciosa- le respondió Black como si en ese instante Snape hubiera dejado de existir.

-Me preguntaba… ¿tú no tienes clase hoy?- preguntó sin demostrar claramente que lo que pretendía era acabar con la discusión entre los dos.

-Si, claro, pero necesito unos ingredientes para una poción.- Y después de sonreír pícaramente continuó mientras se acercaba a ella.- ¿Acaso quieres perderme de vista? Si es lo que quieres no dudes que lo haré, tus deseos son órdenes para mí...

Entre los bufidos y cuchicheos de las admiradoras, que en ese momento estaban indignadas por la manera en como una alumna de ese tipo captaba toda la atención de Sirius, Snape iba sintiendo como a cada segundo que pasaba la ira se arremolinaba en su pecho. En el preciso momento en que iba a estallar vio como llegaba el profesor Marciel con un maletín lleno a reventar y con el pelo totalmente enmarañado.

-Siento llegar tarde, me han surgido unos problemas en la sala de profesores…

Sirius Black, ¿que haces aquí? ¿No tienes clase hoy?- pregunto cansinamente el profesor.

-Precisamente le estaba respondiendo eso a ella- dijo sin seguir de mirara a la chica que tenia a menos de un palmo de su cara- verá, es que necesito unos ingredientes para una poción- terminó dejando de mirarla.

-Ya te he dicho muchas veces que solo te los puedo dar cuando estamos en clase, esta tarde creo que te toca conmigo, te los daré entonces. Ahora vete rápidamente o te caerá una sanción por llegar tarde la primera semana.

Mientras Snape esbozaba una sonrisa de satisfacción, Black se fue de allí bastante molesto pero no sin despedirse de Lamia y sin lanzarle una mirada amenazadora a Severus.

-Hasta pronto, Snapy. Por desgracia…

-Cretino- dijo entre dientes mientras se acercaba a la puerta en la que ahora se agolpaban todos los alumnos para poder entrar. Sin darse cuenta choco con algo, o mejor dicho, con alguien.

-Pasa- dijo secamente temiendo que le temblara la voz al pronunciar la palabra, por muy corta que fuera. El rubor se havia extendido por sus mejillas al darse cuanta de que el calido contacto havia sido proveniente de la pálida muchacha.

_"¡¡Idiota, idiota!!, pensara que eres un borde!! Porque no le hablas con más delicadeza?!"_ Esto era lo que pasaba por la mente pero para su sorpresa ella lo único que hizo ella fue mirar al suelo tímidamente mientras le daba unas escuetas gracias por respuesta.

Snape cruzó agitadamente el aula para sentarse al lado de Malfoy. Aunque sabía que este era un aprovechado, era lo más parecido a un amigo que tenía. Se giró para localizar a Lamia y vio que ella se había sentado al lado de un chico regordete de su clase que también tenia aspecto de tener pocos amigos.

Después, se fijó en el profesor. Hacía tiempo que tenía ganas de verlo, siempre había apreciado esas largas charlas sobre pociones que tan fascinado le tenían. Ese año parecía haber envejecido más de lo naturalmente establecido, y ya se podían percibir algunas canas entre el castaño cabello y las primeras arrugas en los contornos del ojo. Aun así, su sonrisa amistosa era igual que todos los años, lo mismo que sus gestos tranquilos y pausados mientras sacaba todo el material que parecía estar apretando desde dentro con tal de liberarse de su prisión. Deseaba que la clase empezara inmediatamente, pero eso no sucedió.

Lo que el profesor empezó a decir ese día fue lo siguiente:

-Me alegro mucho de veros de nuevo a todos. Espero que los trabajos que os mandé en verano estén hechos y entregados al final de esta clase. No podéis quejaros, solo os mande 5 páginas para todas las vacaciones.- Malfoy miró hacia el lado con una mirada de agradecimiento que Snape no quiso devolverle, estaba harto de hacer siempre su trabajo. Además, aun no podía entender como era prefecto si nunca hacia nada, aunque suponía que las enormes sumas de dinero que su familia havia aportado siempre a Hogwarts contribuyeron bastante en la elección. Por otra parte se alegraba de haberse librado de ese cargo que le obligaría a estar siempre discutiendo con los alumnos más alborotadores del colegio: en este caso, los merodeadores. -Hoy iba a empezar con las pociones reanimadoras pero me dado cuenta de que si las cosas siguen como hasta ahora no vamos a acabar el temario del curso. Entiendo que las clases se hacen mucho más entretenidas cuando tienes a tu lado un amigo con el que hablar, pero si seguimos así al final esto parecerá más una cafetería que una clase.

Snape pensó que Marciel tenía razón. Durante muchos años la clase havia sido mas bien una fiesta, cosa que no estaba nada mal pero que al fin y al cabo les perjudicaría a corto plazo. Tenía curiosidad por saber que solución havia adoptado el profesor para solucionar el problema así que volvió a prestar toda su atención en lo que decía.

-Se que nunca habéis estado juntos los Ravenclaw y los Slytherin por lo que me atrevo a aventurar que aun no hay muchos lazos de amistad entre vosotros. No dudo de que durante el curso vayan apareciendo, pero supongo que al menos al principio prestareis más atención a la clase que a vuestro compañero de mesa.

Yo mismo haré las parejas entre casas. ¿Hay alguna pregunta?

Ninguna mano se levantaba. Entenderlo, lo habían entendido perfectamente aunque a muchos les desagradaba la idea. A Snape por ejemplo no le gustaba nada tener que separarse de Malfoy, al lado del cual se sentía mínimamente tranquilo. Y no digamos la cara que se les quedo a muchas chicas por el echo de tener que separarse de sus amigas del alma por esa hora, en la que siempre habían aprovechado para cotillear sobre las demás chicas y leer revistas del estilo de "corazón de bruja".

-Bien- siguió entonces Marciel entre las miradas de desaprobación de muchos. Miró por encima de sus gafas rectangulares al cuaderno de asistencia y después de pensárselo un momento dijo:- Empecemos…

**Delirios de la autora Parte 2**: Wooo, ¿¿os ha gustado?? A mi no se, no me convence… xDDD

Weno, supongo que es evidente QUÉ parejita va a formarse, pero igualmente podéis dar ideas ^^U. De todas formas tengo una pareja formada que quizás a muchos os sorprenda verla en este fic, pero será realmente repelente, lo adivináis? _U. Por cierto, que sea por parejas no quiere decir que todo tenga que ser chico-chica, habrá de todo ^^.

Y si en este capitulo Snape se pone así de mal por tenerle que dirigir la palabra a Lamia ya veréis en el siguiente. El pobre es que es un poco tonto en cuanto a chicas…U_u

¡¡¡Hasta pronto!!!

Syria®

"Miembro de la orden Siriusana"


	4. Parejas

**_Delirios de la autora_**: mil perdones por no actualizar antes, he estado sola en la oficina todos estos días y estaba estresadísima!! Con los nervios que estaba pasando sufrí una sequía mental que no me permitió seguir con este fic. Sin embrago publiqué uno muy cortito, hasta siempre, que era auto conclusivo. Pero a decir verdad, me han sorprendido mucho todos los reviews recibidos y quizás me anime a hacer la segunda parte.

Si es así contestare uno por uno los reviews, de momento solo se los agradezco a sus propietarios, porque si no aquí me liare contestando reviews de dos fics diferentes ^^U

Pues eso, mil millones de gracias a los que leyeron el fic de _Hasta siempre_, que son:

**Bere Radcliffe, Gisela, Jean Paul, Beli*Potter*de*Radcliffe, aleirba, Mabita, Sarita, thortine, aLe WeAsLeY y Minaya!!!!**

****

Y ahora si, reviews de _Lagrimas de Sangre_:

**_Star Cristal_**: Aquí tienes otro chap. Muy observadora, el nombre de la chica oculta un misterio que se desvelara más adelante ;).

No te preocupes, es un fic dramático, pero Severus va a pasar los mejores momentos de su vida con ella.

Y si… la pareja repelente es Mlafoy y la tonta de… bueno, ahora lo leerás xD

Muchas gracias!!

PD: no se que paso, que el review me llego al Messenger pero no ha quedado registrado en la historia U_U si alguien sabe porque pasa eso que me lo explique ^^U

**_Nury_**: ya ves… la aparición de Sirius me provocó muchos sentimientos encontrados xDD por que por una parte quería ponerlo como lo que es, el más mejor del mundo ^^U pero por otro esta claro que si es desde el punto de vista de Sevvy lo tengo que dejar mal… weno, de todas formas habrá un capitulo que estará enteramente dedicado a una conversación de el con James, me encanto escribir esa parte xD

Y si, sera Sev/Lamia aunque Severus tendrá que despabilar si no quiere que la chica le deje por soso…U_U es tan tímido el pobre xD

Gracias por leerme!!

**_Arabelie_**: Lo siento… se que mis chap son cortos pero es que no consigo alargarlos mas xD lo que si que mirare ahora que por fin tengo vacaciones es actualizar mas a menudo ;D 

**_Sword_Master_**: Que ya lo se pesada!! Weno, mirare de hacerlos un poco mas largos… y gracias por los ánimos ;) y aunque sepas más que nadie del fic no vayas haciéndote la importante….U_u

**_Minaya_**: Jajaja, en serio que no me acordaba pero me vino a la mente al pensar en un apodo que Snape pudiera odiar de corazón, y Snapy me pareció muy apropiado.

Y ya eres la tercera persona que me dice lo de los cap. Cortos. Lo siento! Ç__Ç es que en serio que prefiero actualizar más rápido que no hacerlos muy largos ^^U

Bueno, antes he visto que ya has actualizado en el tuyo. Después me lo leo y te digo algo ;)

Pues aquí tenéis el capi de hoy ^_^

************Parejas*************

Después del rápido vistazo a la lista de alumnos el profesor miro en dirección a la clase y, como si estuviera recitando los números de la lotería, empezó a decir las parejas formadas.

-Empecemos: Crabe-MacLened.

Esperó a que estos dos se pusieran juntos, cosa que tardo en suceder ya que Crabe parecía tener problemas de separarse de Goyle, al fin y al cabo siempre habían sido como uña y carne, por no hacer otra comparación mas soez.( ndA: como culo y mierda, vamos xD ya me cayo, que el fic es serio…cof…cof..). 

Después de que los dos chicos se hubieran sentado juntos, con la consiguiente cara de pánico por el pobre macLened, que tenía un aspecto muy debilucho, Marciel siguió con la distribución. Le toco el turno de Goyle, que fue con una chica rubia muy conocida por ser una de las cazadoras de Ravenclaw. Y así sucesivamente. Hubo un poco de todo, chico-chico, chico-chica… y la pareja que vino a continuación también fue formada por un chico y una chica.

-Malfoy, Black.

Efectivamente se trataba de Narcisa Black, la prima del Sirius, aunque a decir verdad nadie hubiera dicho que por sus venas pudiera correr la misma sangre. Si que es verdad que los dos eran muy guapos, a su manera, y que los dos eran conscientes de ello.

No obstante Sirius nunca se aprovecho de eso para poder ejercer poder sobre los demás; ella si. Sabía perfectamente que al ser poseedora de esa gran belleza y pertenecer a una de las familias más ricas de magos podría llegar a conseguir lo que se propusiera y de quien se lo propusiera.

Era una de esas personas de las que te preguntas el porque no esta en Slytherin.

Pero a la vista de muchas personas no valía tanto la pena como pretendía aparentar. Los merodeadores la habían calado desde un principio y Snape era otro que desconfiaba de ella por su exceso de orgullo y altanería, que hacían que siempre tuviera ese gesto perpetuo de desprecio por los demás.

Mientras pensaba estas cosas de Narcisa fue viendo como toda la clase quedaba emparejada menos el y…

-Snape, Valaquia

Ni siquiera en momentos de euforia podría haberse imaginado tener esa suerte. Ahora si que estaba convencido de que se trataba de un sueño: podría pasarse todas las clases de pociones de todo el curso junto a Lamia!!

La chica se dirigió al asiento que Malfoy havia dejado libre y sonriendo tímidamente le dijo:

-Que suerte he tenido, todos saben de sobras que eres el mejor de toda la clase en pociones.

Snape noto como toda la sangre de su cuerpo se dirigía directamente a las mejillas dejando a su paso una sensación cálida en el recorrido. ¡Una de las primeras palabras que le dirigía la chica eran para halagarlo!. Era la primera vez que sentía esa felicidad tan grande dentro de él.

-Gracias, no es para tanto- consiguió balbucear secamente. 

"No, si esta claro, como sigas así te acabara odiando!! Como puedo ser tan idiota, ella me viene haciéndome un cumplido y yo parece que le vaya a morder por haberlo dicho. Idiota, idiota!!! Como no te calmes al final va a pensar que eres un antipático!!".

Se paso un buen rato mas recriminándose el porque havia dicho tal estupidez. Repaso la frase 1000 veces antes de acabar sentenciándose lo peor, como siguiera en esa línea al final estaría sin hablar con ella todo el curso.

La clase paso sin mayores problemas que una poción que no acababa de tomar la tonalidad rosácea correspondiente. Aparte de eso, todos estaban muy animados con la lección. Le asombraba lo tranquilo que podía llegar a estar a pesar de tener a la nueva compañera de mesa. En el curso anterior se hubiera toda la hora en un estado de tensión permanente por culpa de los merodeadores, que no desaprovechaban ninguna ocasión para echar a perder sus pociones con algún cacharro de esos que sacaban de la tienda de artículos de bromas. Le repatea que encima todos les rieran las gracias, malditos bufones…por su culpa havia echado a perder dos calderos recién comprados y tres túnicas que salieron medio chamuscadas. Luego encima se sorprendían de que el intentara devolverles algunas de sus sucias ocurrencias a las que ellos llamaban bromas. No le extrañaba que fueran retrasados en el temario, por culpa de ellos muchas clases se habían quedado para continuar el siguiente día. 

A parte, pensó que el hecho de que ese año los hubieran separado, era precisamente por el incidente que tuvo con ellos. Por fin se habían percatado los profesores que no era nada recomendable juntar a las serpientes y a los leones en una misma aula sin que sucedieran incidentes catastróficos.

Esa hora paso como un suspiro para Snape, aun no daba crédito a sus oídos cuando sintió el odiado timbre que anunciaba cambio de clase. Por primera vez en su vida no havia prestado nada de atención a su profesor. Sus pensamientos estaban mas cercanos a el, para ser mas exactos, a 30 centímetros a su derecha.

-Hasta luego- le dijo la chica antes de salir de clase.

"Hasta luego?"- pensó el sacando rápidamente el horario de la mochila. Si!! Dentro de una hora tendrían Defensa contra las artes oscuras juntos otra vez.

Al contrario que la hora que acababa de pasar la siguiente se le hizo eterna, incluso estaba contando los segundos para volverla a ver!!

Aunque igualmente transformaciones no se le daba demasiado bien ese día havia sido un desastre. Incluso MacGonagall le dijo que prestara mas atención si no quería provocarle daños irreversible al pequeño colibrí con el que estaban experimentando.

Cuando sonó la campana cogió la mochila y salió como una flecha hacia la siguiente clase.

Los de Ravenclow ya habían llegado y allí, sola y apartada estaba Lamia. Disimuladamente se acerco a ella y cual no fue su sorpresa cuando vio que la chica se dirigía hacia el con paso firme y decidido..

-Me preguntaba… -empezó a decir con el bajo volumen de voz que la caracterizaba- si querrías ir conmigo también en la siguiente clase. Será más fácil combinar los trabajos y poder quedar en la biblioteca si hacemos todas las clases juntos. Bueno, si te parece bien claro…

Que?? Definitivamente, seguro que estaba aun durmiendo en su cama disfrutando de un precioso sueño. Estuvo incluso a punto de pellizcarse delante de ella para confirmar sus sospechas. Por suerte no lo hizo, pero ya no podo aguantarse la emoción al decir:

-Sisisi, yo también lo encuentro una idea buenísima- dijo aceleradamente, aunque no tardo nada en retomar otra vez su habitual compostura. Tampoco era cuestión de quedar como un desesperado el primer día aunque no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a aguantar tanta felicidad con el peligro de estallar en cualquier momento.

La chica le dirigió una franca sonrisa y le pregunto que tal havia ido la ultima clase. De esta manera pudieron iniciar una conversación más fluida mientras los dos entraban a sentarse juntos dentro del aula.

Cuando se hubieron sentado fue cuando Severus se acordó de Malfoy.

"Mierda, le he dado plantón a Lucius. Como siempre hemos ido juntos seguro que después tendré que aguantarle quejándose todo el rato…" Pero al girarse se dio cuenta de que el ya se havia sentado mucho antes y parecía que el rubio ni por un momento hubiera tenido en cuanta dejar plantado a alguien, en este caso el mismo.

La verdad es que se le veía demasiado cautivado con su compañera como para pensar en alguien más…

**_Delirios de la autora_**: buaaaa, que feo me ha quedado U___U intentaré redimirme en el próximo, en el cual saldrán unas escenas realmente repugnantes entre Malfoy y Narcisa, como odio a esa cochina…..¬_¬UU

Por cierto, no tengo npi de a que casa iba, yo la he colocado en Ravenclaw por que me va bien en la historia xDD espero que no os molesto por que yo soy la primera en pensar que debió ir a Slytherin ^^U.

Prometo subir el próximo en 4 o 5 días máximo!!

Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí, y ya que estáis… apretad el botoncito lila anda… que a mi me hace mucha ilusión xDD

Byes!!!


	5. Quiero saber más de ti

**_Delirios de la autora:_** Hola todos!!! El último capitulo tuvo pocos reviews… buaaa, pero seguro que es porque todo el mundo esta de vacaciones por ahí, verdad ¿?, verdad?? (Siria con mirada perdida…_) Bueno, aunque nadie leyera mi historia quiero dejar claro que la seguiré, porque me encanta el giro que van a tomar las cosas muahahahaha

Bien, y ahora una de las partes más gratificantes: reviews!!! 

**Lian-Dana**: Holas wapa!!! Jeje, si, ya se esta consolidando y me hace mucha ilusión ^__^ pero en este capitulo es donde realmente se empieza a ver la verdadera trama del fic, aunque habrán muchas situaciones de por medio. Además, Sirius no se va a quedar quieto viendo como le quitan a la chica delante de sus narices…

**Nadilius Weasley**: Si, la verdad es que Narcisa tiene espíritu Slytherin, y si no fíjate en como se comporta en este capitulo la muy warra…¬¬ Y si, te aseguro que se lo va a pasar genial con Valquia, solo hay que ver que el pobre va dejando un reguero de babas por allí donde pasa la ravenclaw… xDD

**Thortine**: Si que estoy ocupada, pero no te preocupes que ya actualizare más!! Y si, Narcisa es todo lo que tu dices y más, ya irá saliendo a lo largo del fic a tocar las narices…U_U

Y no te preocupes, que ya me depravaré adelante, ahora no era el momento xDD

Y por cierto, yo también quiero formar parte de la orden imaginaria: Sanpe te queremos y odio a la asquerosa Dolores Umbrige! xDDD

**Minaya: **_U_______U _he tenido que borrar el capitulo por que una vez subido me dado cuanta que no te havia contestado, como solo havia puesto reviews del 4 cap. i tu me escribiste en el 1... _ suerte que me dado cuenta, no me lo perdonaría si no me acuerdo de agradecerte el dibujo de Sanpe, me encantó!!

Y aquí te dejó con el próximo capitulo!!!

**_Capitulo 4-Quiero saber más de ti_**

La sensación de flotar sobre una nube que tenia Snape no disminuyo aunque pasaran varias semanas desde el inicio del curso. Ahora el y Lamia hablaban bastante, incluso quedaban para hacer juntos los deberes en la biblioteca cuando era necesario. 

Lo malo que tenía eso era ver como todos los chicos pasaban intencionadamente a buscar libros que estuvieran cerca de la chica solo para lazarle miraditas y, en el caso de que ella mirara, alguna que otra sonrisa descarada. Incluso algunos habían tenido el descaro de llevársela delante de sus narices para pedirle una cita. El aparentaba una pasividad extrema, ni siquiera decía nada cuando la chica volvía con las mejillas encendidas después de haberle dado una negativa al pesado de turno. Pero aunque se mostrara inmutable exteriormente, por dentro sentía como le ardían las entrañas. Por suerte, ella al único que le dirigía sonrisas era a él, hecho por el cual se sentía el más afortunado del mundo. 

Algunas veces que caía en la tentación de mirarla mientras ella escribía en algún pergamino, pensaba en la sensación de bienestar que le proporcionaba estar cerca de ella, como un centenar de mariposas revoloteando en su estomago. Aunque en las ocasiones en que ella se havia dado cuenta y sus miradas se habían cruzado habría querido que se lo tragara la tierra por que temía que fuera demasiado evidente la atracción que sentía por la chica.

Muchos días se pasaba por allí Lucius, a pedir algún apunte o a conseguir las respuestas de algunos ejercicios que no le salían. Normalmente hubiera ido solo o acompañado de sus guardaespaldas pero últimamente venia con Narcisa. Según le havia contado el día anterior ya habían hablado con sus padres para confirmar la aprobación de un matrimonio concertado. Si bien esto era común entre magos de sangre limpia, el hecho de que encima se gustaran de verdad hacia que estuvieran realmente insoportables, tanto el uno como la otra. 

Aquel día aparecieron cogidos de la mano. A Snape le parecieron excesivas las muestras de cariño que se daban delante de todo el mundo; al fin y al cabo solo hacia un día que salían en serio y el echo de poder calcular perfectamente a que parte de la traquea del otro llegaban con la lengua, no le parecía la manera mas agradable de pasar el rato con Lamia. Después de que un profesor que pasaba por su lado les regañara por el espectáculo que estaban dando, se dirigieron con sonrisas embobadas a la mesa donde estaban tranquilamente estudiando. En ese momento Severus estaba muy molesto por que durante la anterior clase los dos presumidos se habían volatilizado.

-Ey Sev, venia a pedirte los apuntes de Pociones.

-No crees que era muy evidente la campana teniendo en cuanta de que habéis faltado los dos que estáis en la misma mesa….- dijo mirando seriamente al rubio.-El profesor ha dicho que si vuelve a suceder os sacará 10 puntos a cada uno, y estamos a solo 5 puntos de Griffindor!! Espero que la próxima vez pienses con la cabeza, porque a los demás nos molesta bastante perder puntos por la inconsciencia de algunos.-terminó diciendo bastante enfadado.

-Va Snape, ¡no exageres! Además, muchos de esos puntos los hemos conseguido gracias a los que nos ha dado la profesora de vuelo. Y en eso no se puede decir que tu hayas conseguidos muchos, a diferencia de mi. A parte de eso, tengo mucha prisa y pocas ganas de escucharte. ¿Me dejaras los apuntes o que?

-Toma- dijo secamente más que nada para que se fuera lo más rápido posible. A fin de cuentas estaba echando a perder su tarde tranquila con la Valaquia. Lucius, también muy molesto, se giro dejando allí a su novia.

Narcisa, que se había ofendido mucho al ver como un simple alumno le echaba un sermón a su querido y adorado Lucius decidió tomarse la revancha metiéndose con lo que seguro le molestaría más:

-¿Valaquia…? ¿Te llamas así verdad? Veras, antes de irme quería decirte que este fin de semana haré limpieza en mi armario y tirare algunas cosas. Son del año pasado pero si quieres venir a recoger algo no te preocupes que no te molestare.Tendrás que irlas a buscar al basurero, aunque yo de ti iría a donde fuera con tal de cambiar un poco esos andrajosos trapos que llevas siempre.- Y tras soltar una carcajada idiota fue en busca de su querido Malfoy, dándole una cachetada en el trasero para hacerle ver que ya la tenia a su lado. 

A Snape le toco la vena sensible que se metida con su querida Lamia, mas aun sabiendo que esa estúpida no le llegaba ni a la altura de la suela de los zapatos.

Temiendo que la chica se lo tomara tan mal como para salir corriendo hacia su torre se apresuró en decir:

-Estúpida… no le hagas ni caso. Te debe haber cogido envidia porque este año llamas más la atención entre los chicos que ella.

Tras haber soltado la frase se dio realmente cuanta de lo que havia dicho y se puso rojo hasta las orejas. Ella, que permanecía tan impasible como siempre le contesto:

-No te preocupes, después de tantos años aquí me han dicho cosas peores. Al menos ella me ha dicho a la cara lo que piensa.- Y tras ver como se alejaba aquellos dos odiosos termino con un: -Y, en su estilo, pueden estar orgullosos de ser la pareja perfecta.

-Si, dos perfectos imbéciles- dijo sin poder aguantárselo.

A la chica le hizo gracia la manera en como havia sonado esa palabra de boca de alguien tan comedido como el y gracias a ello empezó a reírse sin poderse reprimir. Fue el paso definitivo para que el hielo se rompiera del todo entre los dos.

-Por cierto…siempre te he querido preguntar como puedo llamarte-y ante la cara de sorpresa de él continuó:- Es decir, Malfoy te suele llamar Sev., Black Snapy…

-No!! Snapy no, por lo que mas quieras…U_u, de verdad que odio ese mote ridículo que ese creído me ha puesto.

Y después de sonreír ante la cara de pánico de Severus le dijo:

-yo creo que te llamare Sevy, no sonará tan estricto. ¿Que te parece?

-Yo, no se... Si a ti te gusta…-En realidad el hecho de que la chica le llamara por un diminutivo, y además que parecía ser en plan cariñoso, le hacía mucha ilusión. Eso estaría significando que lo dos tenían la suficiente confianza como para hacer ese tipo de cosas, ¿no?

En ese momento , y ya que por fin estaban a solas y sin nadie que interrumpiera pensó en que podría indagar en la personalidad de la chica, sus aficiones, sus preferencias… pero por mucho que preguntara, ella siempre evadía las preguntas personales para finalmente acabar ablando de meras banalidades. 

También pudo darse cuanta de que no tenía amigas, parecía como si en realidad fuera una extraña en Hogwarts, incluso en su propia casa. Las chicas de Ravenclaw pasaban por su lado como si de una desconocida se tratara. A el esto le extraño muchísimo. Vale que el también era muy reservado y hablaba lo justo con todo el mundo, pero al menos tenía algo de relación con los de su casa. ¡Era lógico después de 6 años conviviendo! Como si le hubiera leído la mente, la chica dijo:

-Es normal que me vean como un bicho raro, al fin y al cabo desde que entré en Hogwarts tengo una habitación para mi sola en la torre mas alta de la casa.- dijo dejando entrever la tristeza que encerraban esas palabras.

-¿Como? Nunca havia sentido que nadie tuviera una habitación para el solo. ¿Por que tu si la tienes?- pregunto sin caber en su asombro.

-Bien, considerando mi constitución débil y lo propensa que soy a contraer enfermedades Dumbledor consideró que sería mejor estar un poco separada de los demás, para no contagiarlos. Me refiero a enfermedades mágicas, claro- dijo mirando la cara de extrañeza que ponía el chico.

Aunque la respuesta le sonó muy extraña pensó en no preguntar más sobre el tema; parecía que a ella le incomodara hablar sobre ello. Pero por mucho que lo pensaba encontraba extremista la decisión de Dumbledor, al fin y al cabo nunca la havia visto enferma en los 7 años de colegio, por muy pálida que siempre estuviera.

Los días pasaban y Snape no podía dejar de pensar que por mucho tiempo que pasara con la chica seguía sin saber realmente acerca de ella, seguía siendo un misterio para el. 

Eso estaba pensando en aquel preciso momento en el aula de historia de la magia. La clase aquel día era pesadísima, aunque muy en la línea de todas las demás. Lo que diferenciaba ese día de los otros es que Snape se puso al lado de la ventana dirigida al campo de quiddich. El clima era perfecto y el sol hacía que en el aula se pudieran palpar la calidez de sus rayos. Eso, y que la clase fuera aburridísima hicieron que Snape empezara a mirara a los alumnos que estaban haciendo clase de vuelo en el campo.

La profesora Mialë, una mujer severa y con la cara parecida a una lechuza impartía la clase. Casi podía sentir sus gritos diciéndoles a los alumnos que no se alejaran mucho cuando se fijo en una cosa que lo dejó paralizado. Era la clase de Lamia, pero por mucho que intentó localizarla tubo que acabar reconociendo que no se encontraba entre sus compañeros.

Se empezó a preocupar muchísimo. ¿Se habría puesto enferma de repente? Por que si no era eso, ¿que otro motivo podía tener para faltar a una clase?

La siguiente clase a la que se dirigió cabizbajo era defensa contra las artes oscuras. Ya havia asumido que no la vería pero al llegar vio que estaba esperando en la puerta como si no pasara nada. Se quedo extrañado al comprobar que todos los de su clase iban llegando de vuelo sin interesarse en el porque havia faltado. Le daba vergüenza preguntárselo porque demostraría que en cierta manera la estaba espiando pero la curiosidad pudo más. Al final se armo de valor y se dirigió hacia ella preguntándole como el que no quiere la cosa:-Venís de hacer clase de vuelo, ¿no?

Ella rehuyó su mirada y dijo: - Bueno, ellos si.

Ahora que havia empezado no podía echarse atrás así que terminó preguntándoselo abiertamente:

-¿Y tu como es que has faltado?

-Veras… es que… como ya te dije soy de constitución muy débil y una caída de la escoba podría ser fatal para mí. Además, desde que empecemos las clases ya se dieron cuanta de eso y decidieron dejarme la hora libre.- terminó de decir atropelladamente.

Snape cada vez estaba más confuso. Por mucho que intentaba darles credibilidad a las palabras de Lamia seguía viéndolo muy… muy irreal. No ponía en duda de que le decía la verdad en lo de la habitación que tenia para ella sola pero no sabía si acabar de aceptar los argumentos que ella daba para explicar esa situación. ¿Enfermedades mágicas?, ¿constitución débil…? Sabía de sobras que havia personas mas débiles que ella en Hogwarts y en cambio hacían una vida totalmente normal. Según lo que havia podido observar, aparte de la apariencia externa, era una chica sana y fuerte. Y por lo que havia estudiado, todas las enfermedades que llevaran implicadas algo de magia eran visibles al exterior, y era obvio que ella no evidenciaba ningún síntoma de nada en concreto.

Pensó que si lo que le decía era mentira tendría que investigar las causas, aunque por otra parte tendría que ser muy discreto si no quería que ella se enterara y se enfadara con él. 

Durante la clase solo pudo pensar en eso, pero a medida que pasaba el rato aun se sentía más confuso. Se despidió de ella sin mucho entusiasmo y al recorrer el largo pasillo casi se da de narices con el profesor de pociones, Marciel.

Estaba aun tan aturdido por el asunto de Lamia que decidió consultarle a la persona en la que mas confiaba de todo Hogwarts.

-Profesor…necesito preguntarle algo, no es de nada de las clases.

-Dime Severus, ¿que te ocurre? Hace días que te veo muy extraño, si no fuera porque has decidido empezar tú, creo que en pocos días hubiera sido yo quien iniciara la conversación.

-Vera… ¿que haría si sabe que alguien no esta siendo del todo sincero con usted y además se siente muy a gusto con esa persona?

-Creo que investigaría el por que de su engaño.

-Pero, ¿y si sabe que quizás esa persona se moleste y pierda todo lo que tenia con ella?

-Mira, Severus, la verdad puede doler en algunas ocasiones, pero es mejor una verdad dolorosa que una dulce mentira. Quizás descubriendo la verdad puedas incluso aliviar la carga de esa persona de tener que mentirte constantemente.

-Tiene razón. Gracias Profesor Marciel, me ha ayudado mucho.

Y dicho esto los dos se despidieron y se fueron hacia sus respectivos destinos. Sin embargo, el profesor se quedo un rato mirando como Snape se iba y murmuró para si mismo:

-Espero que tengas mucha suerte Severus.

****

**_Delirios de la autora:_** Weeee, os ha gustado, eis vomitado con el?? Espero que no _UU pero si es así me gustaría saberlo xDD Así que ya sabéis: reviews!!

Y en el próximo chap…: Buf… una conversación James-Sirius que no tiene ningún desperdicio (me lo pase más bien escribiéndola…), Siri ligerito de ropa…( mi mente pervertida empieza a salir a la luz…) y unos planes de cita que se ha de ver si llegarán a buen puerto ^_~

Y si alguien tiene curiosidad por saber como es el Snape del Prologo o introducción (en el que mira por la ventana) que vaya a esta dirección y busque la imagen que corresponde al citado capitulo.

Intentare subir un dibujo cada dos o tres capítulos. De momento os dejo la gallery donde esta el primero. Espero que os guste, lo ha dibujado mi hermana con todo su cariño!!

Ahora si, a apretar el botón lila!!!

Nos vemos, besos!!!

Syria®

"Miembro de la orden Siriusana"


	6. Planes de cita

**LÁGRIMAS DE SANGRE**

**D_elirios de la autora: _**Buf, aquí esta por fin el 5 capitulo, uno de los que mas me ha gustado escribir ^__^ Por cierto, en el ultimo Cáp., puse que havia una dirección para ver un dibujillo de Snape y resulta que al subirlo quedó borrada, no se por que Ç_Ç Bueno, lo mejor que podéis hacer es mirar la dire des de el peacho review de Thortine, que allí la pone, es del capitulo 5, es que lo he probado ya mil veces y no se sube _U

Y pasemos a los reviews, iré rápido por que han habido poquitos ^^U

**Mabita:** Yo también he tenido que ver a algunas parejas enrollándose delante mío y no es muy agradable, te hacen sentir muy incomoda ¬o¬U, más aun si son Malfoy y Narcisa, que por cierto, ella aparecerá para seguir molestando, es su misión en este fic xD

Y aun me quedan muchos puntos buenos que enseñar de Snape *O*

Gracias por leerme!!

**Minaya:** vaya, yo quiero mas dibujossss, tesssoro (ni caso, me parte Gollum hace aparición de vez en cuando xD). Y si te gusto la parte Sev-Lamia no te preocupes que te vas a empachar ;D

Espero que este capitulo te guste tanto como me ha gustado escribirlo a mi. Y también espero con impaciencia el próximo capitulo de tu fic ^O^

Nos leemos!!

**Thortine: **O_o que review mas majo xD No te preocupes que la parte depravada aun no puede salir, ya la pondré mas adelante, que impaciente!!

De momento hay mucho de lo que sé que no te gusta mucho U_u, y eso es Siri-James-Snape... y partes pastel como tu dirías.

Pero lo he pensado bien y para el próximo capitulo te dedicaré la parte en la que sale Remus. Si! Le haré salir solo para ti y las fans del guapo licántropo *^_^*

Por cierto, me gustaría ser de la orden "Snape te queremos y odiamos a Dolores Umbrige", pero no me gustan las condiciones que has puesto....¬¬U

Weno wapa, que te quiero un montón!

Sigue dibujando tan bien como sabes!!

**_Capitulo 5-Planes de cita_**

Pronto los planes de descubrir toda la verdad sobre Lamia se fueron disipando por el reciente ajetreo que havia en Hogwarts. Ya estaban a mediados de octubre y todos sabían que el comité de prefectos estaba organizando algo nunca visto para Hallowen.

Montes de corrillos de chicas rumoreaban ciertas noticias sin fundamento que se extendían como la pólvora por todos los rincones del castillo.

Con tanto alboroto era normal que a Snape se le fueran de la cabeza sus objetivos, contagiándose también de la emoción de no saber que era lo que se estaba preparando para tan esperado día.

-Dicen que va a ser un baile-sentía decir a un corrillo de chicas de quinto muy emocionadas.

-Todo el mundo dice eso, y ni si quiera se sabe seguro. Lo mas extraño es que a parte se comenta que van a introducir una novedad y creo que todo es a causa de Evans.-decía otra rubia pecosa poniendo mucho énfasis a lo que explicaba.

Realmente si se trataba de un baile o no a Snape no le importaba, de lo que tenia curiosidad era de la idea que Lily Evans havia dado para que todo el colegio rumoreara por los pasillos. Sinceramente el no creía que fuera un baile, mas que nada por que en Hallowen siempre se hacia simplemente un banquete. Lo que él tenía en mente era quizás una especie de concurso. No sabía por que pero tenía esa premonción.

La citada chica en esos momentos estaba muy tranquila ajena de todos los comentarios que su genial idea estaba suscitando.

_Sala común de Griffindor_

-James Potter!!! Como sigas tocándome las narices este fin de semana te vas a pasear tu solito por Hogsmade!!- decía la pelirroja muy enfadada con una araña de plástico encantada encima del brazo que iba subiendo lentamente por su hombro ante la mirada de un chico de gafas redondas.

James y Lily, la pareja mas admirada de toda la escuela volvía a tener una de sus múltiples discusiones que como siempre acabarían con un beso y cuatro palabras cursis.

-Vamos Lily, ¡no te enfades! Estabas perfecta para ponerte esto encima- decía entre risas el aludido, mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo para despeinárselo aun más de lo que lo tenia.- Además, eso te pasa por tenerme descuidado. Siempre leyendo algún libro muggle de fantasía. – Dijo empezando a fingir unos pucheros que hicieron calmar un poco a la chica.- ¿Que libro es ahora? ¿Rechicero? ¿El señor de los anillos? Sinceramente, me extraña que no te hayas leído todos los libros de ese tema que hay en la biblioteca.

-Que sepas que no todos los libros los cojo de allí, mis padres me envían muchos también. Y si tanto te interesa, ahora mismo estoy leyendo el circulo de fuego.- Y empezando a iluminársele la cara siguió diciendo.-Es realmente genial, va sobre una bruja que conoce a un chico con poderes sobrenaturales pero muy cabezota. Tanto, que no quiere admitir que tiene un don. Y bueno, luego tienen que viajar a la edad media porque pesa una maldición sobre la familia desde los inicios de la dinastía del chico y se enamoran y entonces…

-Vale, vale, pillo el concepto.-dijo el chico mostrándose aburrido ante la explicación de ella y empezando a juguetear con una pequeña snich que llevaba siempre metida en algún bolsillo.- ¿Quieres echar una partidita de snap explosivo?- siguió diciendo ahora ya sonriente ante la idea de jugar un rato con su novia y alejarla así de los libros. Al ver la cara que ponía pasa a la segunda opción: ¿Ajedrez mágico?- Pero parecía que esto tampoco havia entusiasmado a la chica.

Ella, muy ofendida por la interrupción de el en el mejor momento de su brillante explicación exclamo muy ofendida:

-Buf!¡¡A veces eres realmente insoportable!!- y cogiendo su libro se dirijo a la habitación de las chicas con paso firme.

-Espera Lily, ¡¡espera!! ¿Que es lo que preparáis Remus y tu para Hallowen? – James aprovechaba cualquier momento para preguntárselo, a ver si la chica por fin se lo explicaba con detalles. Se lo preguntaba cuando estaban comiendo en el gran comedor, cuando estaban dándose besitos, en mitad de una clase, cuando ella leía…siempre esperando pillar un momento de distracción para que ella lo acabara soltándolo.

Sin girarse a míralo la chica contesto con voz grave:

-De todos… los momentos…en que me has hecho… esta pregunta…este es el peor!!!Y pobre de ti que vengas a molestarme otra vez!! 

-Que he hecho??- le pregunto. Pero la chica ya se havia encerrado en la habitación dando en sonoro portazo.-Mujeres…

Se havia quedado solo en la sala común pero esta situación no tardo en cambiar cuando se abrió la puerta del baño dejando salir a un Sirius con el cabello chorreando agua por toda su espalda. De ropa, solo llevaba una pequeña toalla azul celeste sujetada a la cintura.

-Padfoot, tio!! ¿Cuantas veces te han dicho que no salgas así del baño?-dijo lanzándole a la cara un cojín del sofá haciendo que con el intento de cogerlo al vuelo casi se le cayera la toalla al suelo.

-Ey, ¿que pasa? Además, que yo recuerde eso solo me lo piden los chicos, las mujeres están encantadas de que salga así- dijo con una sonrisa que dejaba ver su dentadura perfecta. Parecía incluso que de su colmillo derecho fuera a salir un destello.-Lastima que ahora no haya ninguna aunque bueno… igualmente ya sabes que ahora solo tengo ojos para una.-dijo haciéndole un guiño a James.

-Puaj, ¡estas inaguantable! ¿Por que no vas de una vez y le pides que salga contigo? No hay ni una chica en todo el centro que no haga cola para poder estar un rato a solas con el magnifico Black- dijo sarcásticamente el chico con gafas.-Bueno, menos Lily claro esta, porque tiene alguien mejor y eso…-dijo empezando a reírse.

-Si bueno, eso es porque se que babeas por ella desde primero y pasaba de entrometerme y tal.- dijo con prepotencia.

-Ja ja, no sigas por ahí. Sabes perfectamente que sí intentaste algo con ella, pero que te dio tales calabazas que no se te paso por la mente seguir insistiendo- dijo divertido James.

-Ejem… mejor dejémoslo eh…que las que te ha dado a ti hasta hace poco tampoco han sido muy diferentes a las que me dio a mi- dijo ahora bastante molesto con el comentario. Le dolía que hubiera alguna chica que le hubiera podido decir que no.-Por cierto, ¿donde te la has guardado ahora?-dijo mirándole de arriba a bajo, inclusive en los pliegues de la túnica.

-Calla, calla, jamás en la vida volveré a encogerla para llevarla conmigo a todas partes. Una vez la devolví a su tamaño normal pensé que me iba a matar. Paso de tentar a mi suerte otra vez. Ahora acaba de subir a leer a su cuarto-dijo señalando con la cabeza hacia las escaleras- para variar un poco, vamos. Y de momento sigo sin sacarle lo de Hallowen.

Ah! Pero no me has respondido, ¿porque no le pides a esa chica ir a Hogsmade el próximo día que toque salida?

-Buf, no se. Siempre esta detrás de ella como un perro faldero ese inútil repulsivo de Snape y la verdad, no me hace mucha ilusión que me vea pedirle una cita a alguien que me gusta de verdad. Aunque se que muchos han pasado de que el este delante o no, y se lo han pedido sin ningún reparo.- y dirigiendo una mirada altiva a su amigo y llena de seguridad siguió:- Claro que ninguno le llegaba a la altura de los talones y por supuesto les ha dicho que no a todos. ¡Aunque eso me pone nervioso!. Si también me rechaza a mí solo me queda pensar lo peor…-y poniendo cara de asco y desesperación soltó:-¡¡le gusta Snape!!

James no podía parar de reír ante la expresión de Black.

-Vamos, como quieres que le guste nuestro pequeño Snivellus?? ¿¿Pero les has visto bien?? Ella es guapa, el no, ella es inteligente, el un bicho raro, ella es reservada, el un marginado… - decía esto mientras se retorcía de la risa en el sofá.-Lo más seguro es que si ella consiente tenerlo a su lado es por que le da pena que haya alguien como el suelto por el castillo.

-Aun así yo no pondría la mano en el fuego…- ahora Sirius parecía realmente preocupado. James al tranquilizarse le dijo:

-Vamos Padfoot, tú no te preocupes. ¡Moony y yo te ayudaremos! Por cierto, ¿donde se ha metido ese parras?

-Donde si no va a estar Remus Lupin? En la biblioteca. Será mejor que vayamos con el, nos debe de estar empezando a echar de menos ya-dijo animadamente mientras se dirigía a la habitación.-¿¿Crees que podremos sacarle a el algo de lo de la fiesta que preparan?? Al fin y al cabo el y Lily son los principales organizadores.

-Cof…cof… tú ya sabes como es Remus…Además, Lily le ha hecho prometer que no diría nada a nadie y mucho menos a nosotros. Ya sabes como es el… si se lo ha prometido no creo que haya nada que pueda hacerle cantar… 

-¿Ni siquiera veritaserum?- dijo Sirius mostrando una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Mmmm… no estaría mal, buena idea Padfoot.

-Lo se, jeje. Y tú más que nadie sabe que necesito alguna ocasión importante para probar suerte con Lamia. Espero que se trate de algún baile o algo así.

-Si no estaría mal, por que a parte yo tengo la suerte de ahorrarme quebraderos de cabeza en lo de buscar pareja.-Dijo restregándole las ventajas de tener novia formal.

-No hace falta que lo vayas proclamando a los 4 vientos, ¡egocéntrico! Y si tuviera a Lily como novia yo seguiría preocupándome por que me dejara plantado el día del baile-dijo revolviéndole más el pelo mientras se dirigía a la habitación diciéndole:

-Me visto en dos segundos y vamos a encontrar a Monny. ¡Ahora salgo!

Y después de llegar a la sala común con unos tejanos y una camisa blanca medio desbrochada que estaba quedando empapada a causa del cabello mojado que aun tenia el chico, se dirigieron a la biblioteca manteniendo una animada conversación sobre el próximo partido de quiddich.

**_Delirios de la autora: _**Bueno, que os ha parecido? A mi me ha encantado James... y Sirius...(Syria babea encima del teclado ;)~~~) y en general todo, he puesto que Lily tenga mis gustos literarios, se nota mucho? xD

Y si os habéis leído el 5 libro veréis cosillas por ahí sueltas, ya sabréis a lo que me refiero ;)

Y para el proximo cap...: Se desvelara exactamente que es lo que están preparando para Halloween! Aunque supongo que ya os lo debéis imaginar.

Doy una pista: lily es muggle... a ver si alguien lo adivina xDD

Me despido ya: muchos besitos a todos los que leéis el fic, especialmente a los que me dejáis algún que otro comentario.

Besitos!!

Syria®

"Miembro de la orden Siriusana"


	7. Planes prefectos

**LÁGRIMAS DE SANGRE**

**_Delirios de la autora_**: Woooo!! No me puedo creer que ya publique el cap 7!! Weno, en realidad es el 6, por que hay prologo y eso… pero en fin, que estoy muy contenta de ver que estoy siendo capaz de escribir una historia ( jojo, que falta de confianza en mi misma tengo a veces…U_u). Aunque he de reconocer que muchas ocasiones la autoestima ha subido al recibir reviews, tampoco me creo que ya pronto llegue a los 25…snif, snif. 

Mil gracias!

**Pimki**: Esta bien que se vayan uniendo nuevas lectoras, ahora lo que has de hacer es escribir algo tu y darte a conocer ^_~. Me alegro de que te haya gustado mi historia, no es que es Sanpe tenga muchas fans, ya he visto que para variar a ti te gusta Sirius xD aunque es inevitable, yo también estoy que babeo. Siento defraudarte pero en este capitulo no saldrá mucho Eh!!! No te vayas!! Que saldrá en los siguientes!! xDD Espero que de todas maneras te guste el cap.

Byes!!

**Minaya**: Si, Lily es una chica con personalidad! Me gusta pensar que es así: decidida, valiente, idealista, en fin, la clase de mujer que se sacrificaría por todo el mundo, aunque si es Harry más aun, por supuesto… 

Ya leí un cap. de tu fic y te deje review, a ver si sigues pronto, infórmame por que estos días estoy un poco desconectada y a veces ni me entero ^^U

Besos!!

**Lian-Dana**: Uix…. Será mejor que no de muchas pistas por que te estas acercando al blanco… Si, Lamia tiene algo parecido a lo que tu dices, pero no es exactamente eso xD, ya lo verás, no falta mucho.

Y ya ves, Sirius es encantador, genial, único… por eso dije que me lo pasé tan bien escribiendo el capitulo pasado, aunque en este también sale, aunque menos..

Sigue pronto con tu fic… leí aquel cortito que escribiste y me encanto ^O^ espero que en el fic largo no le deje por otro…U_u

Ayos wapisima!!

**Thortine**: No te quejes que en este capitulo salen Remus y Snape… y no pretendía poner a Sirius como Bisbal!!! _ si fuera como Yoshiki… xD pero es que una camisa blanca y unos tejanos no los ha patentado el don Ave Maria…, es algo que se ha llevado siempre y en especial a chicos como Sirius le sienta genial… 

Y eso de ponerlo de cuero con una camiseta de Blind… Si, lo se, yo también me tiraría a sus brazos y no serian capaces de despegarme ni haciendo palanca, pero quedaría muy irreal en el fic…Y no digamos Remus!! Tia, que es un prefecto bueno y amable!!, no puedo hacer que vaya de sádico yahoiero xD, aunque también me muero al imaginármelo ;)~~ Y a ver, Remus va a aparecer, más que nada por que me has rallado tanto que no me queda otra opción xDD pero espero que al menos con eso te conformes.

Tailoviu mi niñia xDD

Por cierto, no sabia que titulo poner y he puesto esta gran idiotez. En teoría es un juego de palabras con perfecto y prefecto…en fin, que tenia que poner un titulo y la musa me havia abandonado xD

**_Capitulo 6- Planes prefectos_**

En aquel momento la biblioteca estaba sumida en el silencio más espeluznante que uno pudiera imaginar, ni siquiera havia el murmullo de los alumnos, básicamente por que la sala estaba desierta a excepción de una mujer aposentada detrás de un mostrador y un chico. Éste estaba completamente absorto en la lectura y algún que otro mechón de color castaño claro le entorpecía la visión. Tenía unos preciosos ojos ambarinos y una mirada calida y reconfortante que parecía acariciar cada línea sobre la cual pasaba. 

La luz que entraba desde los grandes ventanales le deba de lleno haciendo brillar una insignia que llevaba en la capa, la insignia que solo los prefectos tienen el privilegio de llevar.

De golpe un susurro en la oreja le hizo sobresaltarse…

-Soy Snivellus… te quiero Moony….

-Sirius!!!! No te han enseñado a no pegarle esos sustos a la gente- chillo el chico haciendo que James y el aludido empezaran a reír ante la mirada de desaprobación de la bibliotecaria.

La mujer no les dijo nada por que eran los únicos de la sala y no podían molestar a nadie, si no seguro que ya estarían de patitas en la calle, o mejor dicho, en el pasillo.

-¿Queríais algo en concreto o el simple placer de molestar a los demás?- dijo ya mas relajado.

-Veras, querido amigo nuestro…

-Cuando empiezas así me das miedo James…- dijo levantando una ceja el licántropo.

-Solo queríamos saber si nos dirás que es lo que estáis preparando todos los prefectos, en especial tú y Lily…

-Si, ¿no vas a decírselo a tus mejores amigos? Va, no seas egoísta…-acabo Sirius con una mirada de tierno corderito.

-¿Que pasa? ¿Lily os ha soltado alguna fresca y no os queda más opción que preguntarme a mí?

-Mmm… pues…

-Exactamente….

-Sí…U_u- dijeron los dos a la vez.

-Yo no os lo pienso decir.- dijo zanjando la discusión.

En ese momento James y Sirius se miraron uno al otro como si estuvieran intercambiando pensamientos malévolos, cosa que era verdad por que debajo de la túnica del chico con gafas se escondía un frasco de Veritaserum listo para ser bebido.

Por suerte Remus dijo:

-Y no hará falta que intentéis sacármelo con pociones de la verdad o ves a saber tu que cosas…-concentró su mirada en la mano de James que en aquel momento volvió de debajo de su túnica con un falso disimulo.

-¿Y eso por qué? ¿Es que crees que no funcionaria? ¿O es que no nos ves capaces?- dijo Sirius entrecerrando los ojos.

-No es eso, pero lo encuentro una tontería teniendo en cuanta que esta noche lo anunciara Dumbledor para todo el colegio.- Y se marcho de allí, no sin antes devolver el libro que estaba leyendo a una de las múltiples estanterías de la biblioteca. Los dos chicos tuvieron que conformarse con eso.

Esa tarde Sanpe havia quedado para estudiar con Lamia delante del lago, debían aprovechar los días en que aun hubiera una temperatura suave, ya que pronto llegarían las nieves y seria casi imposible poder encontrar un día en que no hubiera ventisca.

Al llegar la vio con unos recortes de revista en las manos y pudo ver que se trataban de unos vestidos de seda, que se movían vaporosamente causando unas preciosas ondas de muchas tonalidades. Sin duda pertenecían a una revista de brujas.

-¿Que estas haciendo?- preguntó Sanpe sorprendiéndola por la espalda.

Ella con la impresión los havia guardado como en un acto reflejo y se hizo patente el rubor de sus mejillas cuando dijo:

-Son solo vestidos.

-Escucha… no creo que tengas que obsesionarte por lo que te dijo Narcisa, yo creo que tu ya vistes bien- dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado y le lanzaba una mirada cómplice.

-No te preocupes, estos recortes los tengo desde pequeña, siempre me gusta mirarlos, alguna vez me encantaría ponerme un vestido y sentirme alguien especial. Ni que fuera solo por un día…-dijo ella como en un susurro.

-¿Nunca has tenido un vestido?- preguntó extrañado.

-Bueno, no creo que se le pueda llamar vestido a lo que nos daban en el orfanato…

-¿Orfanato? ¿Y tus padres? - dijo cada vez mas sorprendido de los descubrimientos.

-No les llegue a conocer.- y dirigiendo la mirada hacia el lago pregunto: - ¿Por que trabajo quieres que empecemos?

Snape se dio cuenta de que hacia rato que havia sobrepasado el limite que normalmente ella jamás solía cruzar, que era el de explicarle cosas personales. Por desgracia ella se havia dado cuanta y el encontró inapropiado seguir preguntando algo que le hacia daño recordar. Aunque cada vez se le hacia más insoportable la falta de confianza que le tenía en ese aspecto.

A pesar de ser una noche normal, o en teoría eso era, el gran salón estaba mas luminoso que de costumbre y se podía palpar la tensión en el ambiente. Finalmente el rumor se havia extendido y ahora ya no solo eran los merodeadores los que sabían que esa noche el director iba a decir algo importante. Sanpe estuvo en su mesa temprano, aunque ni si quiera sabia el porque del estado de excitación de muchas alumnas que revoloteaban por las mesas cuchicheando unas con otras.

La cena estaba pasando como cada día, sin ningún incidente remarcable, y muchos empezaron a sentirse bastante decepcionados. Algunos ya estaban terminando su postre y se podía ver miradas de desconcierto en muchas mesas. Por fin un chico de mirada arrogante y pelo platino se levanto de su silla y dirigiéndose al director dijo:

-¿Es verdad que esta noches nos va a decir que se esta cociendo en el castillo? ¿O tendremos que irnos a nuestras torres sin habernos enterado de nada?- era Lucius, que aunque estuviera nombrado como prefecto de Slytherin nunca se metió en el comité de fiestas y por lo tanto no tenia ni idea lo que se había organizado a sus espaldas.

-.No hacia falta que se molestase en recordármelo señor Malfoy, lo he tenido muy presente durante toda la cena. Simplemente estaba esperando que todos terminaran para no provocar algún que otro incidente, se que esta noticia haría atragantarse a más de uno…. Bien, este año los prefectos han querido organizar un baile.

Dumbledor tuvo que parar un momento por que un murmullo general se fue extendiendo hasta el rincón mas escondido de la sala. Cuando parecía que la excitación inicial menguaba este retomó el discurso:

-Como novedad, y gracias a la señorita Evans, este año lo haremos tal y como lo hacen los muggles esa noche, es decir, habrá una fiesta de disfraces e incluso se premiaran la categoría de pareja y de grupo. Se colgarán anuncios en los tableros de todas las casas.

Y con eso dio por terminado, se volvió a sentar pausadamente en su silla y siguió con su cena como si tal cosa.

Durante los días siguientes las palabras que mas resonaron por los pasillos de Hogwarts fueron: vestido, concurso y pareja. Lily lucía una increíble sonrisa al ver que la idea que havia propuesto tenia un éxito abrumador. Pero a otra, también se le notaba una gran satisfacción en el rostro, era Narcisa, que ya parecía sentir encima de su cabeza la corona de brillantes que llevaría la chica de la pareja ganadora…

**_Delirios de la autora_**: Que os ha parecido?? Buaaa, yo no se, no quería meter un baile por que es algo casposamente típico pero es que no me podido resistir a disfrazar a los personajes xD es algo que me encantará hacer, y era necesario pare dejar al descubierto mas pistas sobre Lamia que nos llevarán al desenlace final... Intentare no alargarlo más de lo necesario, por que muchas se que ya debéis sospechar, y así no se mantendría la incógnita jeje.

Bueno, en el próximo capitulo se formaran las parejas, aunque en eso no creo que haya mucho misterio ^^U. Espero que sigáis apoyándome!!

Syria®

"Miembro de la orden Siriusana"


End file.
